Hunt
by Le Pleiade
Summary: She was broken inside, with time running out. He caught her scent and was now on the hunt to claim what he wanted. Bit of a smut fic
1. Locked on Target

**Another installation of my Smutty Series. I do not own nor profit from any characters of Star Trek, or of Gene Roddenberrys work. **

* * *

A/N: I am writing this on the fly, so I hope to reduce my errors. I apologize if my dialogue is difficult to read, I will work on better dialogue separation. Thank you to** Rawr** (a guest) who pointed that out, and thank you **Fuchsia Grasshopper **to For her review as well, I appreciate it, and hope you enjoy this as well as the last.

* * *

The whole base was on lock down. Nobody could enter. Nobody could leave. Perditus Diligo had nowhere to go so it didn't bother her much. What bothered her the most, was the man she had had contact with aboard the Enterprise was now missing. She shook her head with a scoff as the images flashed across the screen, blaring the breaking news coverage. Chewing her thumb nervously, she shook her head, remembering the attack on the officers meeting that led to her former captains death. The near death experience as they were assailed by the formidable Admiral Marcus and the USS Vengeance.

That had been almost a year ago. Instead of putting Khan back into cryostasis, the council decided to put him under lock and key, leaving him for examination and study. 'If only they knew, he was not the one being studied.' She thought, as she left her spot in the living room to get ready for a night on the base.

Perditus showered, dried and slipped into a pink halter dress. She didn't know WHY she allowed her crew mates to talk her into buying it. It was nearly backless, with a low draped scoop neck to show her ample cleavage. If she didn't know any better, she would say her underwear provided more coverage, but she was in a certain heat, and her confidence got the best of her for that night. Her honey curls were pulled into a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, and her makeup done lightly. She never cared to cover her features, only enhance them. Strappy heels made her long legs even longer, as she finished with her jewelry, grabbed her clutch and left her flat.

**_WARP_** was the club that operated on base. It had become a hot spot now that most crews had been grounded until further notice. As soon as she stepped in, the heavy thumping of the bass hit her, feeling it echo in her blood. She quickly spotted Uhura, Chekov, Bones, Scotty, Jackson, Sulu and Jim. Sulu motioned over the bobbing heads of patrons for her to join them. With a smile she weaved through the crowd, but an uneasiness in her stomach, as though someone watched her.

"Hey Perdi, finally you join us!" Jim smiled broadly, showing his white teeth.

"Yes, sorry, I got caught up watching the news. I just, can't get over that." she shook her head in response.

Uhura passed her a highball glass and a shot glass. "One Plutonium 12, and a shot of local whiskey." She smiled.

"And you drink it lass, before Chekov here decides to finish it for you." Scotty smirked, grabbing Chekov by the back of the neck playfully.

Chekov was heavy lidded, having already drank his fill for the night. "I-I'm good, I von't drink yurs. Yet." He swayed.

They laughed at the young mans expense, and fell into conversation. After an hour give or take or playful banter, Uhura and Spock went to the dance floor, while Jim skirted around two young women at the bar. "Well, looks like he's working his magic again." Bones looked around, with a disinterested look.

"Why not work your magic, McCoy?" she smirked, sending a sweet smile, having been attracted to her friend for quite some time.

"No thanks, I don't need any more relationship problems. One divorce under my belt was enough to turn me away from the dating scene for a while yet." He said, barely making eye contact with her, looking around, scoping out the club. Her shoulders slumped as Bones got up.

"Besides, I have to report for duty in the morning at the hospital, so I don't need any company tonight, not with the base floozies at least." He shook his head. "Goodnight guys, see you around." He shook their hands, and left.

Perditus looked at the table. Jackson, and Sulu were knocking back shots. Chekov and Scotty left together, thinking nobody knew their secrets. At least someone was getting loved tonight.

She looked out at the dance floor. "Letsh go, I'll, I'll dance wif ya." Sulu said, following her gaze, taking her hand and leading her out.

She did was she could to enjoy it, moving her body, swaying her hips, grinding into him, hoping to elicit some sort of biological response that she was desirable. Had she really slumped so low, she needed confirmation from a drunken pilot? She didn't care at the moment. Even negative attention was still attention, right? Sulu was a miserable dance partner. All he could do was hold her hips, and sway back and forth, grinding his hips into hers, without even enough energy or sobriety to hold his head upright. Perditus turned around with just enough time to see him begin to dry heave.

"Oh god!" She cried barely able to get out of the way of his projectile vomit. Sulu could just stand there, swaying in his spot, way too drunk to walk alone. She could only do what her medical and nurturing instincts told he to do. Take him home, tuck him in, leave him water and headache medication. The uneasy watched feeling flooded her again as she put an arm around Sulu, and dragged him from the club.

It was slow going getting back to his flat. He had wanted to go back to the club, go swim in the bay, go for a drive. Things she could not in good conscience allow him to do. "Sulu, come on, you are far too drunk to do much." She sighed.

"I'm not t-too drunk to play bed beastss!" He laughed loudly, slurring. "Get mea women, I'll tearum'part." He laughed at his own musings.

"Well Sulu, you have a woman here, but you are far too many sheets to the wind to do anything to me." She smirked.

Her statement was only met with laughter. Heavy laughter. "Oy, you're a woman bcuz you've got a pussy, but you're not a fuckable gal, Perdi. You're a motherly, brotherly, hang with the dudes type... All of Star Fleet knows that" He soaked himself back into his laughter. She stifled her tears, her pride and ego bruised. The confidence she had in the beginning of the evening was now dashed.

"You can stop laughing any time now Sulu." She gritted through her teeth as she finally entered his room.

"I would, but, the thought, haha, the thought of you with a guy is just, hilarious." He collapsed in a shivering pile on his bed, unable to quell his humor.

"What makes it so hard to believe I could have a guy?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes, as she helped him out of his shoes.

"Perdi, you have the saddest eyes of star fleet. You probably have the coldest heart in personal matters. But when we look at you, it's like, just a friend. Girl next door, one of the guys. There is a stigma about you, no guy wants you, it freaks them out." He leaned back in bed, his sobriety returning a little bit

"What do you mean, it freaks them out?" She frowned, hurt.

"Well. You're no Uhura... and your eyes are pretty freaky looking. Besides, its like, who wants to admit to having sex with the school g-geek? The school nerd." He fell into a state of deep snores.

Perditus cried softly, knowing now why she had spent her years alone in Star Fleet. Perhaps this was why she had always been alone. Never so much as a kiss, never so much as a second look. In all her attempts to attract a mate, she now knew why. Her humanoid species had been designed to mate, that was her driving force. Ideally, their mate would be perfect for them, but, she was growing into a point of her conditional longevity, where she was willing to settle. Hell, even Cupcake would have sufficed. She put Sulu into the recovery position, just in case he threw up again in his stupor, and placed the water at his bedside. She had always heard of honesty coming out with alcohol, and tonight seemed to prove it.

The pain of her loneliness only made her night worse as she felt alone all over again. All her life, alone. Dumped by family, living place to place solely on her street smarts and whatever money she could scrounge up. A scholarship was the only way she managed to become a P.A. Now, in her heart, all she wanted was to know that she was capable of being loved, of being desired, wanted, needed. That she would be a prize to someone one day. But literally, for the life of her, the need for intimacy was a stronger driving force.

Perditus began the long walk back to her own flat, tears trailing over her freckle kissed cheeks, pouring solemnly from her large violet eyes. She pulled a tissue from her clutch, wiping away any smeared eyeliner, breathing in the salty air. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. She felt watched, as she had all night, but the streets were empty, as she stood just out of the light of the streetlamp. She turned and continued in the direction of her home.

The keypad accepted her ID, and her door slid open. The lights were dim in her home as she rounded the corner to her room. She let out an audible gasp, as strong arms lifted her thighs, pinning her roughly against the wall. She barely had time to register what was happening. Intense blue eyes met hers, as she struggled to come to her senses. "K-Khan?" She questioned aloud.

"So you do remember me. Good." He glared.

"Of course I remember you, Khan, how could I ever forget you." She spoke uneasily. She shifted slightly yet seductively between him and the wall, but he did not lessen his grasp on her thighs.

"I told you I'd see you again, did I not?" He breathed against her skin like ice. Indeed, he had spoken this, upon the last time they met.

* * *

_'Get Khan ready for transport.' Captain Kirk spoke over the com from the bridge. As one of the medical officers, it was my job to ensure he was in fit condition for transport. I scanned him, as he laid on the biobed, barely aware I'm sure, of my presence. The doctors were busy tending to other patients, and the nurses wanted nothing to do with him. He could die a thousand deaths for all they cared. I was a physicians assistant for the care of people, good bad or otherwise. _

_My hands worked his body, feeling for any tenderness, or breaks that may have gone unnoticed or unreported by those who thought of him as less than deserving of care. As my hands worked their way up his side, his eyes snapped awake. He had been restrained with the best restraints aboard the ship, but he still struggled against his bonds. _

_"Shh, shh, it's alright Khan, please, its okay." My voice was as gentle as I could make it, to soothe the savage beast in his heart. _

_I leaned over him, my curls hovering over his neck, my hand willfully stroking his cheek, my fingernails gently dragging through his hair, behind his ear. "I'm Perditus, I'm taking care of you for right now." I spoke, looking into his eyes. _

_"You will take care of me long enough to send me to hell." He laughed. "What duality, save to kill" He held my gaze. I could not deny that._

_"I do not wish death upon you, Khan." And I did not. He had killed, yes, but could I blame him if the roles were reversed? If I had such conviction as he had towards the lives of his family and crew, would I kill for them? Yes. "I only wish to treat you, to make you well." My hand falling to his arm, mindlessly stroking._

_"Ha." He spat. "A filler for your void." He lay his head back. "Your desperation is so strong, it reeks off of you. Keep me helpless here, so you can feel needed, feel important. You are prey." He chuckled, feeling my hands leave his body. _

_Our eyes never left one another, and it killed me inside, because I knew it was true, and now so did he. Khan. _

_"I will let the Captain know you are well for transport." I stepped back, a soft sad warble to my voice, as my throat wanted to clench up to cry._

_"Do that. But rest assured I will be seeing you again." He smirked evilly as I stepped back with my PADD held to my chest like a pathetic shield for my emotion. _

* * *

"Please, Khan, I don't know what you need of me." I spoke, looking away from him.

"What I need of you? Don't elevate yourself to something so special to believe that I have a NEED of you." He spoke dryly. "However, you do have something that I WANT." He added.

Khan remembered her gentle hands on his body, and it set off the predator within him. She was his prey. The remnants of her skin touching his tasted delectable, and her scent now, as she came into ovulation, drove his most basic primitive desires. He took a deep breath from her neck.

"Khan, please..." She trailed off, a new heightened desire growing within her. She needed him. She needed his touch. Not just to quell the insatiable primitive desire for sexual gratification, but because if she did not, she was doomed to die young, as all of the unmated did of her species. That was her conditional longevity, mate or die.

His hands began to massage her thighs, lifting the short skirt of her dress higher, exposing her rounded buttocks. This is what he had been waiting for since he first felt her touch. The patience he had to learn the pattern of his guards, to break out of his prison, to track her down, stalk her, and finally now, take his prize, his prey. She gently ran her fingers down his chest, undoing each button on the way down. Their breaths became ragged as palpable desire fell between them.

Kahn pressed his hips firmly into hers, letting her feel his erection beneath her. He reached a little higher, pulling her panties aside, allowing himself to grind right between her lips, fitting himself into her crevice. She leaned her head back, biting her lower lip, a thrilling sensation washing over her. She felt his lips crash upon her neck like waves on a storm torn beach. There was a hunger in him that she wanted to fulfill. She was in ecstasy when he startled her. Peeling her from the wall, he tossed her like a doll onto her bed, watching her bounce.

"Stay." He commanded, stopping her as she made to get up. She complied. His shirt came off, followed by his bottoms until he was naked before her, erect. She stared in awe, bringing her knees up to her chest. He moved quickly to her, making short work of her flimsy dress, drenching the newly exposed skin in kisses, his tongue delighting in her taste. Her pheromones drove him mad with hunger. Every drop he tasted of her just fueled his voracity.

She was at a loss, not knowing what to do with this animal who had her under his thumb, besides comply with his demands and desires. She could sense the readiness flowing off of him, as his sweat began to gleam in the dim light, reflecting the silver light of the moon that streaked through her window. Her hands settled on his strong shoulders, as her breasts heaved under his lips.

He sat up, pulling her by the ankles until her hips were at the edge of the bed. There was little between them other than moaning, groaning and sighs.

"This might hurt." He snarled. With little care, he plunged himself into her. Her back arched in pain, a cry piercing the room. He held himself in her, before beginning his rhythm. He didn't care that she cried under him. The pain would subside, and the pleasure would take over. He barely stopped. He just held her thighs to him, her ankles in the air, watching her hold her breasts as they bounced with his incessant pounding.

She filled with desire, a happiness, knowing that here, a man, a real man wanted her. He had the balls, or the stupidity, to take her. She was made to feel like a woman, but at what cost? Deep inside, she felt he wasn't making love to her. Khan never would make love to her.

Khan, the man, the animal, was taking what he claimed as his. He was providing them both a release of their carnal instincts. This was sex, pure and simple.

She arched her back again, feeling a growing pleasure build up in her abdomen. Khan began to pump harder, responding to her increased cries and moans. She began to writhe underneath of him, but he held her firm, feeling her walls slick and tighten around him, signaling her release. She shot up, crying, whimpering as he continued. Her head resting on his shoulder, arms around his neck as he continued relentlessly. A mix of the blood from her broken hymen and juices stained the sheets beneath them.

Khan lifted Perditus from the bed, using her weight to slam her down onto his cock, as if driving to impale her at every thrust. Her breath became irregular as she attempted not to choke on her own passion. Guttural cries erupted from both of them, as he began to quicken the pace. She was ready once more. This apex predator was showing her body why he was at the top as he slammed her down into the bed again without missing a beat in his thrusts. This time he positioned himself above her, holding her wrists pinned to the bed, nipping her neck, biting her shoulders, tonguing where he left marks, massaging her skin. The auto lights turned off, leaving them in only the moonlight, reflecting off of his pale skin. Sweat glistened off of them both, their lust evident on the sheets.

In the final thrusts, Khan pushed himself with all of his weight as deep into her as he could, forcibly rolling her hips up to accommodate. He let out a yell between a man and a beast roaring. His body erupted in goosebumps, shivering, panting like the spent predator that he was. He had been fucking his prize well for nigh on an hour, but his strength would return, and the night was yet young. He stayed above her, letting the last of himself drain into her core.

She writhed beneath him again, taking his seed.

They lay that night in comfort, something he allowed her as a gift for being such a willing prey. At the first hints of foggy dawn, he sat up, gathering his clothes. It was time for him to go back on the lam. He completed his goal for the night, having successfully fertilized her, after waiting an agonizing year to do so. Her scent had changed every so slightly as he took a deep breath of her neck, smelling her hormones on her. With luck, it wouldn't take another year for him to come back to her, to remind his prey who has staked claim over her body. Who knows, he may even come back tonight, taking her multiple times in multiple ways. That remained to be seen.

Perditus awoke suddenly, seeing the remnants of gold rings standing at the foot of her bed. Her heart sunk tragically. What a stupid girl she had been. Stupid and naive. But alas, sex and love would always be two different things in her life. She rubbed her stomach gently, sighing at the events of the previous night. She wanted him again and again. In her heart, though she knew he would never love her, he was the one that would always make her feel desired, and fulfill her needs. She smiled at the thought.

When she got up to clean herself, she caught a small white paper left on her bedside, in firm handwriting was written her answer.

_** Prey,**_

_** Rest assured I will be seeing you again. Very soon. Let the hunt begin. **_

_** - Predator**_

* * *

Another A/N: Okay, this was like, a 45 minute write up, straight from my mind to the site. I know things can be better explained. Sorry if there is more fore-story than actual sex, but that's how I tell my sintimate stories. Give a little background, or a lot.

Periditus = lost ruined abandoned

Diligo = love, prize


	2. A Bitter Birth

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works. **

* * *

A/N: I decided to make a part two to 'Hunt.' At worst, I may make part three, but only if a really good idea comes to my head. Thank you for your review Fuchsia Grasshopper, I appreciate it. I am always open to suggestions to my sintimate one-shot series.

* * *

The alarm went off, telling Perditus that it was time to awake for her shift in Med Bay. Eros cried softly in his crib, a luxury she was allowed, being a mother now. They were already on year three of their five year mission to deep space, and she was dying to be home, to be in seclusion with her son. Away from the cruel lips that spoke and the judging eyes that followed. To make the best of this mission, she tried her best not to engage in altercations or confrontations. That method worked when they spoke ill of her, but when it came to Eros, her fuse was limited, and she allowed very little.

The USS Enterprise had already been seven months into their mission with no intention of turning around when Preditus discovered her pregnancy. The result from her night with Khan. A night that still spurned in her loins, and left her cold now as she slept alone once more. She only had that thought of them wrapped in one another, and the note he had left to remember him by. Now she realized she would have something else as well. His child. She didn't allow it to be known until further in that she was carrying, barely unable to come to terms with it herself. After a year into the pregnancy, she finally confided in her CMO, Leonard McCoy.

* * *

_"Jeez Perdi! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He slumped back in his chair in awe. "I didn't even think you had sex, my god." He appeared confused, and at the moment was not the greatest help or comfort._

_"Bones, I just, I don't know what to do right now." I stifled a cry, scared for my career, and for the unknown._

_"Well, first thing, does the dad know?" He gazed in question._

_I shook my head embarrassed. He humphed. _

_"Do you know who the father is?" He raised an eyebrow. It was evident he was trying to use a tactful voice to show empathy for my plight, without accusing me of scandalous behavior. My mind raced. Do I actually tell them who the father of my child is? Do I tell them that I slept with Star Fleet Enemy #1? Do I try to play it off as I had no clue I had ever even had sex before to my knowledge? The hard thoughts raced. _

_"I don't know who the father is." I spoke dryly. It was better to be known as a whore for now, than to have slept with Khan, personal enemy of the Enterprise. Bones just shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, setting his PADD down beside me. There we sat, in solemn silence. He offered no comfort, and I offered no answers._

* * *

"Come on baby boy." She cooed, gently lifting him out of his crib. He was just over a year now. Gestation upon her species was a 24 month process. It was hell to carry him for so long, but worth every moment. She caught his features in the light of a passing star. His eyes were violet with an ice blue ring in the center, but he looked otherwise like an exact replica of his father. Black hair, and a fine face that would grow into him being a fine young man, she was sure. She brushed a raven curl from his face and held him gently to her. She thought to herself how she was indeed blessed. Eros never cried, unless of course he hurt himself. However, he never cried for food or to be changed. He just tugged at his diaper or held his mouth if he wanted something. Independence, a trait from his father no doubt.

She got them both ready, and carried him to Med Bay with her, setting him in a pen in her office to play or sleep, whatever he chose to do. She began working on files from the patients yesterday, clearing flagged orders and assessing the patients conditions overnight. The nurses that were working avoided her office like the plague, hoping to not have to ask her for anything. They loathed her, and her child, that was well evident. Anybody who worked on the night shift barely got information about secrets or gossip, and therefore knew least of the goings ons around the ship. Preditus tapped her stylus against her desk, seeing out of the corner of her eye how a new nurse was fighting with herself about whether to ask her something or not. She was used to this avoiding behavior by now.

* * *

_I yelled loudly, as the birth was finally here. Leonard sat between my knees, James at my side, holding my hand in support. _

_"This is why you wear protection Jim." I moaned in pain, trying to make a joke of the situation. _

_"Dually noted." He grimaced, trying not to look too far down, appearing queasy. _

_"Thank you for being here Jim, I appreciate this." I sniffed between contractions. Sweat dripped down the valley of my breasts. We were all exhausted. 16 hours and still, Eros was not interested in leaving the security of his womb. _

_"It's no problem, I'm sure you'd endure the same misery for us any day." He chuckled, hanging his head in weariness._

_"If this kid doesn't come out soon, I'm afraid I'll have to go in there and grab him." Bones said with his stern drawl. "I'm sorry, but this is just getting to be too long for labor." He spoke, concerned. _

_"Don't worry, Bones hasn't seen this much woman since his wedding night." Jim laughed, receiving death glares from the irritated doctor._

_That threat of forceful removal seemed to spur the child along. I cried out, feeling another contraction, stronger and far more painful than any of the others. _

_"I can see the head, wow, this bad boy is in a hurry to go somewhere." The doc said, concerned. "Got the- umbilical chord here, wrapped around the- STOP PUSHING!" HE snapped, working his fingers delicately to slide the cord around the infants head. It was a few minutes before he could work enough of it around without causing damage to the placenta or the baby.  
_

_"Now, with no more interruptions, keep pushing." Bones sighed, supporting the head, and delivering a beautiful boy. _

_The cleared his nose and mouth, wrapping him in a bundle as Bones scanned him._

_"May I have the honor?" Jim asked, holding the scissors. He looked at me, and I nodded. I knew that if Khan were here to see this, his enemy cutting the cord on his son, that he would be enraged. But where was he? I leaned back into the bed and sighed._

_"Jim, I need to talk to you." Bones studied his PADD, disbelief in his face. I watched the two men go into his office. I don't know what they said, but their looks crossed a wide range of emotions. Bones was pointing angrily at the PADD, Jim shook his head laughing. Bones took the PADD, gave a few swipes, and handed it back. Jims smile died slowly, turning into a frown, and then shock. _

_When the afterbirth was delivered, and I had been sufficiently cleaned, providing nourishment to the babe, Bones came back to me with the captain._

_"So what are you going to name him?" Bones asked, looking down at him. It was clear behind his eyes that his old fashioned southern ways urged him to be a father, but his divorce had left him so crippled by fear, he struggled with the pain of not knowing fatherhood. _

_I looked down to the child on my teat. "I'll name him Eros, after love." I whispered. Bones typed something into the PADD, no doubt documenting the name. _

_Jims face turned serious, even dark, glowering. "I think you know what is about to happen next." He said, sitting on the stool beside me. _

_"Perditus, we know." He eyed me. Only once had I been so pervaded by a stare, but this was different. "What happened?" He asked firmly._

_I could only insist that I had very little memory of the night, that perhaps I drank a little too much, but that I did not remember anything past taking Sulu home._

_Eros was taken from me when he stopped feeding, placed on a table away from me to be studied, blood drawn to no doubt see how alike his father he was. _

_"Star Command will have to be notified that he impregnated you, Perdi. I don't know if I can save you from whats next." Jim swallowed heavily. "We will have to place you in the brig, make sure you have no lingering connections to Khan. Star Command will conduct their own investigation, we will have to ensure he is not on board our ship." He sighed. _

_"Will you let me keep Eros with me?" I stared into his eyes, begging. "Please Jim, he is all I have leftd." I could barely get it above an audible whisper._

_"I'm sorry." He shook his head._

_I was able to have him with me until I was cleared from Med Bay, but I was under 24 hour surveillance. As soon as I was deemed well enough to leave, Eros was taken from me and placed in an incubator, and I was given breast pumps. "Make sure you put those babies to good use, I know you have plenty in there to feed half the crew." Bones tried to joke, but failed miserably. He could tell by the sideways look he got from Jim. Security escorted me, breast pumps and all, down to the brig. The stares I got were blaring. _

_"AUGMENTS WHORE!" I heard, as something heavy was launched towards me. I saw security apprehend a woman, but she was not reprimanded, because she simply spoke what everyone had been thinking. That I was the whore of a dangerous Augment, who bared his dangerous child. I heard the blaring murmurs of the augment bastard, of the diseased child, the doom of the crew. There were even remarks on whether a trash shoot was free. That is what set me off, causing me to lunge towards the source of the verbal insult. _

_I knew though, that nobody was on my side. Not this time. I was not a part of Star Fleet in their eyes. I was in league with the enemy, and for some, that thought would never change.  
_

_All I could do, was speak with Star Command, explain my side of the story, accept my reprimand, and pump me milk laden breasts. Twice a day, Bones came down to receive the bottles from me, giving me new ones. This treatment went on for a month. Even Bones, even Uhura, two people I was closest with on the Enterprise, had turned on me. They didn't turn in such a spectacle that others had, but loud enough for me to realize that things were going to forever be different._

_A month later, and I was finally freed, allowed to resume my duties, finding no links between Khan and myself. Finding no evidence he was ever on board the Enterprise during this mission, and finding that it was an unfortunate incident stemmed from excessive alcohol consumption or forced drugging. The only thing Bones had done in that month that ever made me remotely smile, was bring Eros to me the moment they lowered the glass. _

_I cried softly, as I held my son in my arms for the first time in a month. I apologized profusely for not being there. _

_"You forgot to sign this before you were released from Med Bay." Bones handed over a stylus, holding out his PADD. I looked at it, and smiled. At the top of his birth certificate, clear as day was written my sons name. **EROS NOONIEN SINGH**_

* * *

Those thoughts still burned her sometimes. She was surrounded by people, but always so alone. It was just her and her son in her mind. Nobody else mattered. Not anymore. No more pleasing, no more trying. All of her time was invested in being the best mother she could to Khans son.

The nurse had still been standing there, after Perditus came around from her trip down memory lane. She caught eyes with the nurse, who nervously had been wringing her fingers, pacing. The nurses breath hitched, and her resolve crumbled, walking away briskly, preferring to wait until Bones came in.

They were entering their 14th galaxy, and getting ready to touch down on their 74th planet. She had done everything she could to be on the exploration crew, and had been successful on procuring 51 of those missions. It was a relief for her to get off of the ship, away from the hostile environment. Even an acid rain shower in the 84th Quadrant system would have been more inviting than what she dealt with on board. Every mission, Eros came with her. He was silent as a mouse, but she knew, that if she died, he would die too. She would not leave him to a fate so cruel as to be studied, poked, and prodded like an experiment.

As she finished clearing medications on the last patient, a grave sounding alert came over the comm.

_"This is Captain James T. Kirk speaking. Most of you have been with me since I became captain of the Enterprise. You have seen her, and myself, through thick and thin. I regret to announce this morning, that at 0200 hours, the Cryogenics warehouse was invaded by an unknown group of assailants. Every one of John Harrisons crew members have been reported missing. Those of you who don't know John Harrison, may know him better as Khan. His movements, or the movements of his crew have not yet been located. Thank you. Out." _

He spoke so forlorn and so melancholy, he sucked every bit of happiness from the hearts of his crew. Except for Perdi of course. Her heart did back flips, sheer excitement to hear any news of his existence. However, she would have to keep her feelings of elation well under control. She couldn't let people see she actually WANTED him around. That would solidify the reputation she already had. Augments Whore. A name she had seen written on her quarters door many times since the secret was let known.

Perdi could barely keep her focus on her work, as patient after patient came in, apparently some odd fungus on this world that caused itching and rapid pimples to form. She did her best to treat them as they came in, and found herself rushing as fast as she could with Eros on her hip when Bones dismissed her for the day. She made her way quickly to her room, laying down in her bed, pulling her note from under her mattress, and holding it close to her heart.

* * *

A/N: Alright, you know what? I am going to make this a 3 part I'm thinking. I know I know, no smut, but you know, this is going to give some background for the next chapter. I didn't want to inundate you all with a mile long page... though some of you might like that. These are all "Authors mind to page" so There is no real writing, re writing, editing, re reading, re writing, editing going on. I will make mistakes, and I apologize. Look for Chapter 3, R/R always appreciated, lets me know what you, the reader wants to see.


	3. Take Me Vengeance

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or any of JGene Roddenerrys works. **

* * *

A/N:So I am going to be putting up two chapters tonight. I was so excited for this chapter, but I had to post the last one in order to get to this one, and I didn't want to lose the idea in my head. Go figure. So, please, enjoy. *** EDITED *** I went through and added some stuff and changed a little bit, not a lot, but a little.

* * *

The Enterprise was stationed in orbit around a moon, lit emerald from a natural occurring phenomenon. Perdi tuned out, not really caring what was going on down on the surface today. She wasn't going down this time, and she wasn't a biology science officer, so it held little interest for her. Her mind was too consumed by the captains speech a few weeks ago. Her heart broke a little more into the smallest of pieces, remembering how naive she had been that night.

Since then she found a new sense of self, but still, it broke her heart, that the one man she now had her sights on would probably never come back. Now that he had his crew, he had no need for Star Fleet. In fact, if he came back, it would probably be for utter destruction, revenge for what they had done to him and his people. She shuddered to think. On the other hand, she hurt, thinking he would just leave her with a son he never knew about. Just to be used for that one night. A relief. To be used, that thought hurt the most.

The day wore on. She had no duties to attend to, but sat instead in the dining hall, reading over a book, feeding mashed fruit to Eros, who took to these new flavors graciously. His eyes were large like his mothers, taking in the world around him, almost as if to commit it all to memory. He let out a delighted squeal, catching his mothers attentions. "Yes baby, what can I do for you?" She spoke softly, ignoring the looks of disgust she got from the few diners left. He gave her a broad gummy smile, making her laugh, imagining the babies gummy smile on his full grown fathers face.

Eros was in such a fit of laughter, and she could not understand why. He had never been so excited, or so happy before that she could remember. Perhaps he was entering into a phase, she sighed.

"_Officer Diligo, report to the bridge. Officer Diligo, report to the bridge immediately_." A stern Uhura called across the comm. Moving quickly, she returned to her room, placing Eros in his crib with a bottle as she usually did with bridge calls, and ran to the bridge.

She stepped off of the lift, "Officer Diligo, reporting." She spoke clearly.

The room was silent. Their eyes all face forward onto the screen. Shock hit her twice. A large dominating black ship in the distance. '_Could it be? No, that ship was destroyed!' _The USS Vengeance loomed ominously ahead. There was silence, as they all knew in Deep Space, nobody would be able to rescue them. They knew the advanced weaponry this ship had.

They couldn't outrun it.

They couldn't outgun it.

They were at this ghost ships mercy.

"Captain, ve are being hailed." Chekov announced. James nodded to accept the contact, and waited for the face to appear. The bridge froze.

"Well well, hello again. Captain." A strong, proud and cold voice spoke.

"Hello. Khan." Jim replied bitterly.

"How do you like my new ship? My crew were very quick and efficient in putting this back together, don't you think? We even added some upgrades." He smirked.

"You only got your crew back a few weeks ago, how were you able to restore it?" Jim asked, fully puzzled, and perhaps speaking more to himself than looking for answers in Khan.

"You see, you only had a part of my crew locked away. After I located the first part of my crew, they set to work on rebuilding and upgrading the Vengeance. However, I knew that such a small crew would not be sufficient. So after 2 years of rebuilding and upgrading, and planning, my ship was ready, and the rescue of my crew was under way."

Jim nodded in understand, the idea dawning on him. "Well, we have nothing to speak of, so why did you hail? You have your crew, you have a ship, you have your freedom here in Deep Space."

Khan looked to the side, past Jim. 'And you, captain, have my son."

The bridge followed Khans gaze to Perditus, who had stood rooted in her spot. Not out of fear like the others, but out of sheer desire. His eyes, his lips, his hair. She had forgotten these little things.

"How do you know she has a child, Khan? Nobody knew until we were on board." Jim was growing angry, thinking he had overlooked something in his investigation.

"It is not something that you would be able to see, Captain. You bed any woman without truly paying attention to her."

"I didn't think my personal life was on trial here, Khan." Jim glare.

"Nor is mine, however you asked how I knew. I knew the moment she was impregnated, her scent changed just a small bit. It was bound to happen, as we had multiple opportunities that night." He stared into Perditus once more.

Perditus blushed, her sexual activities that night was being put on display.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Jim turned back to Khan, whose gaze had not left Perditus. He leaned heavily onto one elbow.

"I expect you to return my son to me." Khan sneered at Jim. Jim began to nod in agreement, happy to sacrifice something he didn't need or care for, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement. Horror struck Perditus' face however, the idea of not having her son hurt.

"And his mother." Khan finally added, glaring at Jim, who stopped, and turned slowly, meeting Khans gaze.

"You are asking me to give up the second in command to my medical team. I can not allow that," Jim clenched his jaw.

"Understand captain, what you are saying. You are willing to give up the lives of your entire crew, for the sake of one child, and one woman. A child, I can see in your eyes, that you hate just a small bit less than you hate me." He grinned as Jim swallowed his guilt.

"Surely, you remember the Vengeance. You remember I helped to build her. I know what plans you may think would work against my crew, but realize this is not entirely the same ship you ran into last time, and certainly not the same crew. So, be smart. Lower your shields, and allow me to extract that which is mine." His patience was wearing thin in his voice.

"Would you really fire upon us, knowing your child us aboard? Knowing that the woman who gave birth to him is here?" Jim stretched his arm out to Perdi.

"If that is how it must be, then yes." Khan spoke coldly.

"Jim, my son is NOT a bargaining chip!" Perditus yelled angrily.

"In times like this, ANYTHING is a bargaining chip, including your bastard love child with this murderer! I will NOT give up my entire crew for one child!" Jim yelled just as loudly. The stare down between the two was like lightning. The hatred that replaced their friendship was a stronger bond than they imagined.

She knew everything then.

"Captain, with all due respect, I must resign my position as Physicians Assistant and Secondary Medical Officer." Perditus straightened her demeanor. "However, for the sake of your crew, I will volunteer myself to take my son to the USS Vengeance." She gazed sadly at the screen. "Under good faith that the USS Vengeance, Khan, nor any of its crew members will cause harm or damage to the USS Enterprise or her crew." She watched as Khan sat back in his chair, contemplating her offer.

"I accept." Khan finally spoke smugly.

"Well I DON'T!" Jim looked back and forth between the two faces. He hated the fact that she had a child with Khan, but he didn't hate her. He could never hate a soft heart like Perditus, but his feelings had been clouded, and he now had to pay for his stupidity. He regained his composure.

"I do not accept your resignation. I will however, grant you your request to sacrifice yourself to the Vengeance under the conditions you put forth, they are not to harm our ship or our crew."

Perditus sighed. "You may not fire upon their ship or crew either." She spoke. Both captains nodded.

The screen went black, and Perditus left to her room to gather what little belongings she had there.

She held Eros on the transport pad, and waited for the gold rings to transport her to the transport pad on the Vengeance. When she opened her eyes once more, her surroundings had changed. They were darker, everything was darker, but before her, was Khan, in his formidable form as he had been the very first night. He stepped towards her, looking at the child she carried in her arms, his hand resting on his head. Preditus showed him the certificate of birth, that the child bared his name. At this, Khan smiled, taking the child into his arms. "Follow me." He commanded her. She followed blindly.

They walked down a long quiet hall, before a large double door opened before them.

"Oh, wow." She gasped, looking around. She had never seen a room like this on a federation ship. It was large, luxurious, grand. On one side of the room sat a setup for Eros.

"This would be the captains quarters, and yours as well." He looked at her and then to the door. Another augment had come. "Please, take my son to the learning annex, and do not bother us for the rest of the night," The man nodded, and turned away with the heir in hand.

"The learning annex?" She asked quizzically.

"Our son is going to be a fast learner, but everything that he will learn in the annex will be age appropriate for his abilities, trust me. Krag is very well with young ones, he will be our sons personal tutor and sitter. One of my best." Khan moved closer to her.

"Khan, I, don't know what to say." She sputtered.

He quickly closed the space between them, pulling her in, feeling her breasts heaving against his chest. "Tell me you missed the Hunt, tell me you missed me." Khan whispered hoarsely into her ear, causing her to melt.

Perditus could wait no more. She looked up, and made the first move to take his lips. A bold counter play by his quarry that he did not expect. He was caught off guard, but regained his composure quickly, pulling her in, brushing his hand across her exposed neck. Perdi moaned, leaning her head back, enjoying his touch. His lips gently scraped down the front, tasting every moment of it.

Perdi reached her hand down, gently pulling at his waistline, mewling as his hands gripped her buttocks, rubbing her back, and tugging at her hair. He growled, lifting her finally into a firm embrace. Her feet were swept off of the floor, as he set her down next to the bed. She wasted no time, removing her star fleet uniform, left in her lingerie, crawling seductively on all fours across his large cushy bed. Khan was rigid in desire, as he removed his clothes. There would be more time for foreplay later.

He pinned her under his weight, kissing her collarbone, grabbing each breast, gently squeezing, slowly exposing each nipple, giving them each a kiss, followed by a suck. He was startled to get breast milk, making a mental note not to suck to hard on the nipple itself, so he turned his tongue to the ariola, this drove her just as wild, as she thrust her hips into him, trying to grind, just a thin layer of her panties stopping him from entering her again.

He pulled her bra down, leaving it around her waist. His focus became her panties, as he slid them down, licking down her legs, and back up. Perditus cried aloud as she felt his tongue enter her center, and slowly circle her sensitive bud. He checked her wetness, and satisfied, re-positioned himself between her thighs, and just as unceremoniously thrust himself into her.

The pleasure was unbearable for Perdi. She gripped the blankets, moaning, her stomach clenching in desire and satisfaction. The same man was before her, inside of her once more. Khan gritted his teeth, she was still just as tight as she was the first time, proof to him that she had not bedded another man. She stayed true to him. His release was building quickly, as was hers. He had forgotten how good it felt to be buried in her wet velvety walls, to be thrusting into her as her walls gripped his shaft.

Khan set his hand on her lower abdomen, pressing down enough to put more pressure on her G-Spot with each thrust. This began her orgasm, as she moaned loudly, grabbing at his hair, letting out a long pleased cry, pulling, tugging at his cock with each thrust, begging for him to cum, begging for him to release. The pleasure was too great for him, as he fell over the edge, releasing himself as far into her as their hips would allow.

Khan fell to the side, as they both panted, still moaning from the residual pleasure. She enjoyed his hot load inside of her, as if it were still massaging her g-spot even though he pulled out. She sighed as Khan pulled her in close to him, feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"Khan, did it really take you 2 years to rebuild this ship?" She asked, her voice soft, a little sore from the rendezvous.

"Not at all. If Star Fleet can repair one ship in a year, Well, then we were able to repair this one in a year." He exhaled, almost laughing.

"I was just curious, because this ship was so far damaged... I didn't think it could be repaired to fast." She explained, hoping not to anger him by insulting his superiority and intelligence.

"Remember I helped build this ship. A crew of 60 of my crew is equal to a crew of 180 of a human star fleet crew."

"The scattered crew members." She whispered.

He held her tighter. "Correct. Once we came across the Vengeance discarded into space, we decided to tow it for repairs. Quite easy, really."

"Then once you had the ship, I take it you went after the crew members?" She looked up into his face, but he was gazing towards the ceiling.

"Wrong. I followed your trail." He looked down at her meeting her gaze. He rolled over onto his side, leaning over her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"We no longer had access to where you were. We had gotten clips and snippets of information, until we finally got a lead. From there, we followed you, planet to planet. I could smell you on almost all of them." He leaned down, taking her lips, breathing deeply.

"Once we had your trail, I left a scout party here, and then returned for my crew. We waited before catching up to you again, fearing the high alert the crew would be on."

He reached down, spreading her lower lips, gently rubbing her sensitive bud again, as she took his growing length in her hand. A tear built up in her eyes. She slowly slid down, wanting to show him her appreciation. He scooted himself towards the headboard, looking down upon her as she slowly licked from the base of his hardness to the very tip, flicking it with her tongue, before wrapping her hot lips around it. Khan dipped his head back, feeling the suction of her mouth on his piece, willingly pleasuring him with her tongue. He grabbed a fistful of hair, guiding her head at the pace that he wanted it. She brought up her hands massaging either side of his hips, causing a tingling to build up in his system.

Perditus stopped. She wanted him again. She didn't want to finish him that way, not this time. She climbed on top of him, settling herself down on his aching shaft, taking control. He spread her thighs wide from behind, accommodating himself into her folds, still wet from their last session. Her long hair tickled his chest as she leaned forward in excessive pleasure.

"Oh, please Khan..." She cried, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing for another orgasm. Khan stared at her, his breathing now becoming ragged, here he was, so enamored by her body, that he couldn't help himself. Any stimulation she gave him put him close to the edge. It was only with self control that he was able to keep himself from falling over, and giving in immediately to her desires.

Perditus allowed her full weight to grind into him, little circles, allowing his tip to feel all around her walls. The stimulation to her loins caused her to buck suddenly, but Khan was not interested in letting her up. He grabbed her by the hips, hoping to keep her moving in the ways that drove him wild with fervor. He was on the edge again. She had already released her second orgasm, as her thighs jerked around his hips, moaning, almost crying in satisfaction. He pulled her down to his chest as he released his second, his cock throbbing, aching inside of her, this time, is release audible as he released a loud growl, much like he had their first night.

She lay there atop him, as he only tightened his grip when she tried to get up, so she made herself comfortable. He left gentle kisses along her shoulder, fingering through her hair.

"Khan, I'm so happy you found me. I can't believe you could actually smell me on those planets." She sighed, her fingers tracing patterns onto his chest, mindlessly.

He took a deep breath of her. "I am a predator, my dear Perditus. Perdi. You are my prey. I will follow your scent across the universe as need be." He kissed her cheeks. "I would follow your scent across time itself to reclaim you." His thumb gently stroked a cheek, as the other rested on her waist. "I have marked you, since our first meeting Perditus, you just didn't know it. You are mine, I will forever hunt you, and I will always come back, just like I said the first time, and just as I wrote the last time." He thumbed her lips.

This was all Perditus needed to know. She knew in that moment that she had made the right choice. That no matter what happened in Star Fleet, it would never give her the full satisfaction that his man beneath her did.

As Khan awoke the following morning, he stroked her honey locks, and smiled, kissing her shoulder. Her scent had changed slightly, and he smiled inward.

Would she be mad to know he succeeded in fertilizing her again?

* * *

*frrrrryyyyyy* Okay, it is way past my bedtime, but I HAD to get this chapter out. This is part three, and the roundup chapter *hopefully* of this story HUNTED. I know it was supposed to be a Smut story through and through, but Fuchsia struck a match in my head, and I got an idea I had to roll with and get out into FANFIC before I completely forgot it. Please, R/R, but most of all, please just enjoy reading this. Thank you!


End file.
